Dear Hatsune,
by Dakimomoe
Summary: Nine years later, old rivals meet. The fire that had once been abruptly extinguished is ignited once more, but will it burn brighter than before? Oh it definitely will alright, in more ways than one! Luka & Miku as BAMFs! Slow Burn. Negitoro Endgame. On hold.
1. -prologue-

**AN:** **Beware!** This story is heavily influenced by deliberate animu gigglies! So expect to see some ridiculous scenes that will probably _never_ happen for reals! Also if you don't know some of the terms used here aside from the honorifics (you already know that, right?), I'll explain them in the ANs.

 _Randoseru_ \- is a firm-sided backpack made of stitched firm leather or leather-like synthetic material, most commonly used in Japan by elementary school children.

* * *

It all happened in an ordinary day, the birds were singing, and the trees were dancing! As usual the sounds of screeching children annoyed Luka to no end, her small eight year old body flinching everytime the kid beside her threw a tantrum for the umpteenth time that morning, looking for his mommy. Luka scoffed at herself, scaring some of the children nearby who dared give her even a spare curious glance with their stupid chubby faces.

"Babies," she huffed, after all the little girl prided on herself for being strong enough to refrain from constantly looking for her parents in her tender age, but at the same time she would rather be somewhere else rather than this noisy place. Maybe she should go into the library or something, she still hadn't finished reading that weird fascinating book about fishes yet.

She looked around, well the teacher was nowhere to be seen so she guessed it was okay. With a cute excited smile on her face, she slipped from her seat and was about to innocently commit the tempting sin of cutting class until their teacher came in.

"Boo," she pouted before going back to her seat, which unfortunately her teacher noticed.

"Luka-chan? Where were you going?"

The oblivious girl answered honestly, she got chided slightly but that was it. Her honesty apparently saved her from too much trouble, the little girl just slumped down her seat with a pout on her lips and a cross of her arms. Still not understanding why she couldn't leave when she wanted to, her papa always made her do what she wanted, why couldn't their stupid teacher!

The teacher looked at the silently fuming Luka on her chair, she sighed a small smile. Luka was smart alright, she never caused any problems at all, she rarely had tantrums and had been well behaved for most of the time. Though there were also moments were she thought it was wise to make other kids know that she was on the top, and that only her will ever be on that sacred spot. It wasn't too much a big of deal, but it made her unable to make friends. The other kids were just too scared of her to even look at her.

But she couldn't force the little girl to socialize either, lest she throw another fit about not needing any _friends_.

The teacher shook her head, she will do something about that some other day, at the moment she had a new transferee to introduce! Though the new kid always wore this look of indifference on her still cutesy features and never uttered more than a few string of words, she seemed like a nice kid at least.. Maybe her and their Luka would get along?

The teacher grabbed onto the shimmer of hope determinedly, "Alright kids! Settle down for a moment."

Her little students more or less stopped playing with each other.

She nodded at them, "Today, we have a new classmate!"

The kids immediately reacted with looks of sparkling curiosity on their faces, the teacher was pleased with their faces before gesturing to the little girl outside to come in. The sliding door slid open revealing a girl that had her teal hair tied into twintails, her clothes composed of a simple green hoodie, a dark pleated knee length skirt and black socks with the same length. Her feet was clad with indoor shoes, along with her maroon randoseru that she wore on her back.

Her face was still one of indifference.

It unnerved the teacher a bit, "Okay, Miku-chan. Would you kindly introduce yourself to everyone?"

Miku looked at the teacher, then to her wide eyed classmates, spotting a certain shade of azure eyes look into her teal ones.

She spoke, "Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku," she bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for having me."

The teacher looked at her little students, "She has only recently moved in the city so she isn't familiar with our place yet, I trust that you will all be nice and help her?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Also did you know? Miku-chan here passed the entrance exams with the highest grade! How amazing is that?"

The kids made sounds of amazement.

She smiled before ushering Miku onto a seat next to Luka which was unoccupied since no other kid wanted to be beside her. It was a double desk, so it meant getting _real_ close to her which they were terrified off. Miku didn't mind, which was most likely because she didn't know a thing about anyone there, the teacher just hoped that she made a right choice by making her sit there.

She began to teach like she had always done and was pleased to spot no violent reactions from Luka.

* * *

After they bid their good byes to the teacher, Luka took this opportunity to let out the rather snide remark she had been keeping in all this time, "You must be really smart huh, Hatsune-san."

The said girl simply looked at her, they held their gazes for a while until Miku suddenly spoke.

"Miku."

Luka blinked, "?"

"Call me Miku," surprisingly, the twintailed girl gave her a charming grin.

Looking a little flustered, Luka averted her gaze with a stubborn pout, "I.. I never asked.." shaking her head she returned her gaze with the best intimidating glare she could muster, "Anyway, don't think that you can get another high score next time, because only me, can do that."

She crossed her arms with a smug look on her childish features, "No one can beat me."

Miku was intrigued, "Really?"

Thus, it was the start of their early rivalry, whether it may be in academics, sports and home economics. They did their best to thrive more than the other. This earned a lot of attention from the teachers, but they never intervened. They actually thought it was a good thing, Luka was finally talking with her peers ever since Miku transferred, her other classmates began to approach her. Either praising her feats in amazement or slowly idolizing her in some corner before mustering up some courage to talk to her. Luka was of course pleased with the words and they got on their good side ever since.

She began to notice other people other than herself, her world expanded like never before. She saw things she used to never give a second glance to, and most importantly, she unconsciously learned the importance of a certain someone in one's life.

Miku was the same. Her first few weeks in her new school was of complete indifference, she didn't care about others at all, even when she saw something bad happening she simply didn't care and was always wrapped up in her own world. Most probably because of her family's constant moving that she wasn't able to establish proper social skills which made her feel disconnected from the other kids.

But ever since her shenanigans with Luka she became a little bit more outgoing and was actually having fun with someone else rather than herself—most particularly her video games. She smiled every so often with the little girl, and started to look forward to school everyday that even her dad began to wonder. However, little did they know, they were beginning to be dependent on each other. They were tied together by their rivalry, but they were oblivious to the it effects did to them.

Attachment.. and maybe something more.

They both used to be uncaring of others but themselves and their own happiness or in Luka's case—achievements. They didn't understand what was happiness caused by other people, but the moment they met, they started to feel just that, and they didn't even know.

Nevertheless, in the end they were pretty much even and no one bested the other. It went on until it was the end of their second grade. Miku was going to transfer, again, but she was going overseas this time. The reason why her family moved a lot was because of her father's work, it'll take a few years before they finally settle down into a permanent place, now was just not the time.

After a series of banters, shenanigans and awardings, it was now the day of parting. The last day of school, and probably the last day they will ever see each other. Their classmates had already left after saying their good byes both of them, much more to Miku though, as they also knew she was transferring again. Bidding her their most whole hearted messages and good byes—as childlike it can ever be.

They were walking down an avenue, surrounded by blooming sakura trees with the gentle wind dropping off some of its pink petals. The air was fresh, the scenery was beautiful, at that moment the two felt truly alone, as if they were the only people in the world. It was scary in a way, but also fascinating. After a few more moments of staring at the swaying trees, Miku turned to Luka, blinking a little as a few sakura petals fell upon the pink haired girl's face, she smiled before reaching over to pluck one off her eyelashes. Luka blushed at the gesture, yet didn't do or say anything.

The twintailed girl tilted her head slightly with a cheeky smile on her lips, "You won't be lonely?"

Luka huffed softly, her eyes trained on the ground, "Of course not."

A sudden firm hand on her shoulder jolted her attention back on Miku who held a weird mix of a serious and unhappy look on her face. Though Luka was more surprised with what she said.

"Well I sure will."

Her tone was so sincere that it made Luka's heart skip a beat for some reason.

"I mean, you are _my_ rival!"

Luka smiled weakly, "..yeah."

The twintailed girl sighed after settling down.

"..I should go now."

When Luka didn't answer, she took that as a cue to leave, her heart a little heavy at her silence. Though she was stopped by an atypical frantic voice.

"This isn't over yet you know! Don't forget that!" Luka looked a little anxious, but quickly covered it with her puffed up blushy cheeks and tried to look like she didn't care with a cross of her arms. Her eyes not quite meeting Miku in the eyes.

However, Miku easily saw through it and released a wide smile, "Don't worry Luka-chan, I know we'll see each other again, one day! And when that day comes, I'll definitely beat you!"

"Promise?" the other girl took a tiny step toward Miku, unsure on why she was even acting like this.

"Promise."

Luka nodded with her lips in a straight line, her eyes trained on the smiling face of Miku as she waved goodbye and soon diminished from her sight. The sounds from the dancing sakura branches against the wind and the feeling of the dissipating warmth from her chest leaving her in unrest.

* * *

 **AN:** Just a quick heads up, this chapter is a prologue and the first four or five chapters will be short, minimum is 1.4K words because they're sort of like introduction chapters to things that will happen ahead. Worry not! The chapters beyond that will be full of activities and will probably stay long until the end. Thanks for reading! I'm having real fun writing this!


	2. Dull You Say?

**AN:** Hey!

 _Ahoge_ \- literally means idiot hair, it's that single piece of hair defying gravity sticking out from the head.

Miki has this.

* * *

Boring. Bland. Dull. Luka's high school life was composed of nothing but those words, sure she was the most popular student in her rather expensive school, she was always scouted by clubs, and received constant doting from both men and women. She had everything a normal student would ever want in their lives, but something about it was simply.. lackluster. Going to school everyday was becoming quite a chore, she had absolutely nothing to look forward to because of how uneventful her life was. Wasn't high school supposed to be the best years of one's life? Luka was already in her second year yet she found it incredibly.. insipid.

Letting go of her thoughts, Luka took in her surroundings, today she decided to commute to school. Her butler was insistent that he drive her at first but she got him to stop eventually, she wanted to break her routine and find something that would entice her mundane mornings. Like something that would challenge her, perhaps. The thought was exciting alright, it took her back to those days were she used to have a very competent rival. She unconsciously quirked her lips just a bit. There was no winner however, as their rivalry was cut short. Sometimes Luka would wonder about the girl, but didn't like the weird emotions it came with so she didn't think about it too much.

But maybe, that was what she was looking for.

A person like that girl, a person who challenged Luka to her limits.

She felt thrilled as she thought about it, then huffed to herself to calm down.

Until stifled giggles snapped her out of her stupor, she glanced at the group of girls who wore unfamiliar uniforms as they laughed about something Luka would never catch on. Nothing was particularly interesting about them until.. she took a moment to realize that those uniforms were from the school that was recently built nearby, she heard that it somehow had gotten quite popular, due to something about its students..? She didn't get what the big deal was though.

But their uniform was pretty cute. They wore a pristine white dress shirt underneath either their powder blue vest or royal blue blazer that both had lemon colored stylized trimmings around the edges. It had their school's gold emblem on its left chest pocket but Luka couldn't make it out. They also had a cute medium sized stylized blue colored ribbon that had a small light bluish crest in the middle attached to their collars, though a few had ties with the same crest—though on a tie pin—instead. Their pleated skirts were navy blue in color, some wore black knee socks while some wore white ones. It was simple, yet pleasing to the eyes, that Luka would admit.

She began to get curious about the school though, as the girls seemed to converse about it.

A girl hugged herself as if she was shivering even though it was almost summer, "I'm still hungover about what happened a week ago!"

"I know right, good thing our upperclassmen noticed what was happening.. though I am a bit scared walking around alone now," another girl said, looking legitimately fearful.

"Weeell, as long as Hatsune-senpai is here I don't think that would happen anymore~" girl number one had a dreamy look on her face, her friend just snickered before nudging her in the ribs.

"Ow— Oh!" yet she quickly recovered when she saw a short blonde haired girl who had a ridiculously large white ribbon on her head approaching, though strangely, Luka also noticed that the girl had a lemon colored ribbon on her uniform instead. Was it to easily classify years?

Girl number one greeted her with a wave, "Good morning, Kamagine-senpai!"

"It's Kagamine!"

...wait a second, did she just say Hatsune earlier?

What was their school name again?

* * *

After a very average school day, Luka quickly took off like she'd never done before and went home to search about what she heard this morning. The school's name was Yamaha Academy and a specific ordeal earned them a front page in the local newspaper, thus making it popular recently.

Luka read an article on what happened, it seemed that a group of students happened to seize an armed psychopath after realizing their danger. The man was wanted for killing his relatives in the other side of the city, it was fortunate that no further damage was done to any more passers-by. All thanks to these particular students.

Ushiromiya, Shion, Furukawa, the Kagamines..?! Wasn't that the girl this morning who had a humongous ribbon on her head?

And there was this person too..

..Hatsune.

Hatsune Miku.

There was an interview on the students and apparently Hatsune was the one who noticed the psychopath. She didn't say much in the article, until this Ushiromiya person answered for her instead.

Luka pursed her lips.

Well this was definitely a strange find, she never expected to hear from her old rival again after all these years. Even though she told her that they would meet again. Luka felt confused, because she seemed absolutely thrilled about what she learned, after all maybe they could continue off where they left off and she would have the chance to finally beat her.

But there was also this inkling she had under her skin, a weird burning sensation, most particularly around her chest.

She felt antsy and conflicted.

Luka took a deep breath, it was probably nothing.

Anyway! She had now decided, she will transfer to this Yamaha Academy and see if Hatsune had been keeping up with her competence. After all, they still had an unfinished business to settle, she wouldn't let her think that she got off their deal the last time they met!

So just she wait!

* * *

Because Luka was a master of puppy dog eyes and had always been her Daddy's girl, she successfully convinced her father to let her transfer to the new school she took interest on. But not without him questioning her sudden actions with a slightly surprised look on his face, Luka simply said she wanted a change of environment and he nodded his head at that. Probably a little doubtful, but the girl didn't ponder on it too much.

"I still have to talk about this with your mother though," he made sure Luka heard him when she started to walk away, he saw the girl flinch and smiled.

Her mother would be glad anyway.

When Luka left, she glance back at the oaken double doors she came from and shook her head. Her father was probably just playing, he always said that whenever she wanted something. Though still, she got what she wanted and always will, that was what mattered, and she was rather proud of that.

Once her transfer papers were to be completed this weekend, she could start her first day in Yamaha right away! The thought was quite exciting, she had been stuck in that school for several years now and it was becoming draggy as years went by. New things were definitely welcomed, add in the thought of finally meeting a person who can challenge her once again.

Hah! She could feel the satisfaction from beating someone almost as capable with her wits already, it had always felt so much rewarding when she won something with actual effort. It was probably the feeling she had always yearned for.

..though maybe she should settle down first, she was getting too worked up over it that it was becoming a bit embarrassing. It wasn't really as if she wanted to meet Hatsune right away or anything, she was just really thirsty for something interesting lately that the thought simply caused her to fall into a weird sense of euphoria.

Yes, she was that lacking of enjoyment in life.

Luka exhaled, cracking her neck back and forth. The sooner she got her paperwork done, the faster she can transfer, so she better get to work!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the petals of the cherry blossoms on the way to her school gently fell with the soft breeze, it was waste to not slow down to take in the serenity, so she did just that. Ceasing her pedaling for a moment, she took a deep breath and smiled at the scenery, Spring had always been one of her favorite seasons, along with Winter, because of that sometimes she liked to thank whatever gods were up there that made their start of school happen in Spring. She loved seeing the blooming sakura trees in its zenith whenever she biked down this road. It was such a spectacular sight, as if everything in her days was something to look forward.

Plus it reminded her of a certain memory accompanied with many more memories years ago that she still continued to cherish. The most recent one—as it can be—taking place in Spring. Miku sighed, she wondered how that girl was doing.

 _Good things always had an end_ , she thought that as she found herself at the end of the avenue, she quickened her pace when she got off and pedaled into the road. Saying brief good mornings to a few familiar good people she passed by, she was already straight en route to her academy until a sudden loud honking behind her almost threw her balance off.

She promptly looked over her shoulder to see a _limo_ driving so casually behind her like it was something straight out of a movie, though still she felt a nerve tick on her forehead. What was that for? She was on the damn bike lane! Grumbling to herself about hot headed drivers—ironically—she sped herself ahead of the limo that almost stuck out like leftover poop in a dog's as—

Imagine her surprise when the limo shifted its gear and drove past her, but not completely leaving her behind. As if it was challenging.. hold on was it challenging her?! Miku shifted in her bike, a twitchy smirk on her lips, "Oh it's on alright!"

She began to pedal in full speed and zipped past the limo, it seemed surprised at the girl that it slightly swiveled side to side. But it quickly recovered and tried to catch up with Miku who stepped on her pedals as if her life depended on it. It was incredible because her speed was on par with a car! Both of them sped until they simultaneously reached the school gates, the limousine's driver slammed on their brakes too quickly that the people inside probably pitched forward. Miku found it clever to drift her wheels slightly as she stopped her bike.

..except, she was pissed.

Pissed because she was such a competitive idiot that right on top of the morning she was dead tired and sweating buckets. It was ridiculous! No one even won! Wait, why was she racing that limo anyway?!

"Oi, Miku!" her crimson haired friend who had a huge ahoge on her head, Furukawa Miki, greeted her with a slap on the back and a wolfish grin on her face. It didn't take long for her face to turn into surprise after she found her hand wet and warm with icky sweat, "..what the hell happened to you?"

Still panting a little and ignoring Miki with an absent raise of her hand, she trained her eyes on the limousine. Waiting for the people inside to come out. On cue, a well built man who seemed to be in his late forties came out, he was wearing a butler suit, had dark graying slicked back hair and a conspicuous bushy mustache on his face. The man looked nervous though, what was up with that?

On the other hand, Luka was actually inside the said limo. Her butler somehow managed to tick off a teal haired pony tailed girl beside the streets by making himself known, when he saw her speed ahead he knew what exactly what he should do. Inform his milady about the current situation.

Luka furrowed her brows, yet told him to just run past her, but much to his shock, the girl zipped right past them! After informing her the sudden development, his milady quickly urged him to outrun the ridiculous speed of the student and show who was boss. Sweat was trickling on the butler's forehead as he raced a _teenager_ who looked like a speed demon, because seriously, look at that dark horrifying look on her face! This was madness!

He was kicking his own pedal until he realized that they were already on the school gates, he frantically stepped on the brakes which was a very bad mistake. His body was almost thrown forward, imagine his dread on what his milady's situation was in the back seats. A few more beads of sweat dripped down his cheek, he took his white handkerchief and patted his face before going outside the vehicle. He jogged over to the back of the limo and swallowed before opening the door for his milady.

Luka looked beyond pissed.

The butler went rigid, his milady's bag hanging over his forearm. He was very relieved though when her annoyance wasn't entirely fixated on him, but rather—on the speed demon they were racing earlier. He sighed and put on his normal neutral face.

Luka stepped out of the limousine and had her eyes narrowed into slits, unaware of the buzz students were making about her rather abrupt arrival. She didn't care though, as she looked around for the alleged speed demon.

However, the said demon, was in shock, her fatigue forgotten for a brief second. Was she really seeing her old childhood rival after almost a decade? Was that really _the_ Megurine Luka? She rubbed her eyes to check whether she was indeed seeing right and was still in shock that it was all real.

Miki looked at the frozen Miku and the strange rich looking girl causing a buzz to the student body back and forth.

In the end, she just tilted her head and made a small noise of confusion.

* * *

 **AN:** There are going to be new chapters every week by the way, depending on the length. This time, I'm really planning to finish this with steady updates, hopefully I can pull this off! Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! You guys rock!

 **PS:** Everything is set in Japan by the way.


	3. Eh? Really?

It seemed that the winds were in favor of our almighty Megurine Luka that her entrance was a strategically windy one. The gentle morning breeze fluttered behind her hair, the way she swished her head akin to those shampoo models one would see in TV commercials. Her clothes swayed with the wind, making her look like a character of utmost importance. Though her eyes were narrowed in annoyance, she paid no heed to the curious looks she was receiving as she thought about the person who dared race her limo.

A loud particular natter caught her attention, she gave a sidelong glance to see they were the male population being rowdy, and the look on their faces were something Luka simply didn't want to comment on. She looked at them, they looked back at her thinking that she was interested in them, pushing against each other unattractively to catch her attention.

Luka clicked her tongue as her stare turned impossibly cold.

The victims of her icy gaze went silent and behaved.

The female population were either terrified at what they saw or still curious.

"Milady, here is your bag."

Luka turned to her fancy butler who had an amazing mustache on his face, Gaston, and took her book bag after dismissing him with a silent thanks. When Gaston left she continued her way towards the school premises of Yamaha Academy with her head held high and her eyes penetrating. Not a single student dared get in her way, yet their stares followed her as she walked with such refined grace.

As for Miku however, she was severely amused. She had been observing Luka's grand entrance for a while now and couldn't help but let out a tiny grin. That was just like her, always making sure people were aware of her high status. Miku knew that it wasn't because Luka wanted to brag, she simply wanted people to know what she was capable of, and that was something the teal haired girl found strangely endearing about her. She was very straight forward and honest in her intentions, though it was also one of the reasons why she was always so horribly misunderstood.

It was bragging and arrogance through a stranger's eyes.

Pushing that thought aside, Luka had also definitely grown since the last time she saw her back in second grade, boy she sure looked stunning as she strutted those black knee socked fine legs! She was wearing the school's vest over her white dress shirt, it seemed that she went for the cute stylized lemony ribbon over the tie counterpart which the teal haired girl herself preferred. Now Miku couldn't keep her eyes off her, she was practically ogling the pink haired diva, completely unaware of the implications it came with.

As if detecting her lecherous stare, Luka snapped her attention to Miku's direction, spotting the teal haired girl red-handed. When their eyes met, she gave the diva a guilty-as-charged look before her lips crept up into a small smirk. The newcomer narrowed her eyes, and as if the world had slowed down just for the two of them, they continued to stare at each other.

The sounds began to drone out, the wind took on a major role and other people didn't matter except for them, they were having a staring contest.. until Luka broke her gaze with an indignant huff before walking inside the school. Miku was a bit disoriented at the sudden disconnection, but let out a wide grin as she followed the diva inside.

Well at least she acknowledged her!

* * *

Luka was incredibly confused and conflicted with herself. What the hell was that? Just, what the hell? She was actually supposed to come over to that.. idiot but for some reason her feet betrayed her by going forward. Maybe not her feet, but her feelings of sudden.. edginess? But that didn't made any sense, since when had she even been edgy?

Flustered, she just scratched her head in exasperation, deciding to do it later in homeroom and made sure she wouldn't falter this time to make her intentions very clear. That she meant serious business. With that resolved, she finally looked around to inspect her surroundings.

Currently she was walking along the spacious halls of the obviously newly constructed building, there were some parts where it still smelled of fresh paint. But it was faint so it didn't invade her nose too much. Everything looked contemporary—modern, high-rise and well appointed. It was almost as huge as her previous school, but this one had a homey feel to it. It was lively with chatters and students, everyone here seemed to be having a good time.

As she was inspecting the place and unknowingly nodding at it in silent approval, she didn't notice the presence of a very specific girl creeping up behind her. Well, Miku did had many questions on her mind regarding her sudden appearance.. not that she wasn't looking for the diva herself recently—she was. She was only curious on what she was up to, and somehow also wanted to express her delight to see her again.

The thoughts almost made her think too deep that she almost failed to swiftly hide behind a corner when Luka briefly looked behind her warily.

She must've finally noticed, sharp as ever, eh?

Amusingly, Miku's friends were also tailing her as they peered curiously against the school's bluish walls, they noticed the quick exchange between the teal and pink haired girls earlier that they knew something was up. With the leadership of Miki—the group composed of Rin, Lily, and Len—they decided to see what was down, and what they've seen so far brought many confusion to their faces. Miku looked like an idiot, zipping from walls to walls and silently snickering like an obnoxious child as she glanced at the unsuspecting new girl every so often.

Almost looking like she was playing a one-sided hide and seek.

Though knowing that it was one of her weird natures they just shook their heads at their dorky friend. It was actually cute to look at them.

Aha! Miku saw the perfect opportunity to sneak up on her target, and so she did. Luka was too busy looking at one of the posters some club tacked on the bulletin board when the sneaky girl loomed behind her, imagine Miku's surprise at Luka's very adorable squeak of shock when she poked her in a very specific part on her ribs.

Miku looked more caught off guard than Luka who was now sporting a huge blush on her embarrassed and salty features.

"..that was really cute," Miku spoke absently, eliciting more warmth on the new girl's cheeks.

"!" was all Luka could say—which was nothing—before shaking her head and pointing out her index finger to Miku's face, almost stabbing her eyes out with them due to her rage of embarrassment, "Don't you ever do that again! _Ever_!"

Miku recovered, an impish grin gracing her lips, oh she was certainly amused, "Now now, is that how you greet a good old childhood friend?"

Luka crossed her arms, looking indignant as she had always been, "What are you talking about, we are _not_ friends."

"Oh come on, we've been through so much! How can you say that!" Miku made a dramatic pose that was supposed to signify her despondency.

Ignoring the girls ridiculousness, Luka leveled her gaze, "I still haven't beat you, you know."

With a huff of breath, Luka steeled herself and looked at Miku straight in the eyes. Her chin up and her chest out, clearly she was showing an aura of superiority here which Miku found herself dumbly blinking at, "Let me get one thing straight."

Miku looked shocked, putting a hand over her mouth, "You're—"

"Hatsune, shut up for a second."

Miku shut up.

Now was perfect the time to say what she was supposed to say the moment their eyes met moments ago, and this time she was going to get it through her, "I'm here, to finish what we started _nine_ years ago."

"I am going to beat you," she took notice of the serious expression Miku now wore on her face, good, she was finally taking her arrival seriously, "And when I beat you, it's going to feel good."

Miku raised a brow as well as her palms up, her face amused, "Woah there, satan."

"Aren't you a cute little sadist," she chuckled slightly, Luka didn't share her amusement.

She brushed off her weird comment—she wasn't a sadist—and began to walk away, "You should watch out," she said with a sassy wave of her hands.

She was stopped however by a challenging remark on Miku's end, "Do you really think you can beat me?"

Something about her tone irked Luka so she turned around only to see that annoying smirk on her face.. which was the same smirk she always did to her years ago whenever she intentionally tried to tick her off. The diva furrowed her brows at the sudden rush of strange feelings that filled her chest at the memory, though irritation reigned anyway.

"Of course I can," she scoffed with a cross of her arms, her lips pursed.

Miku simply tilted her head, her taunting smirk causing Luka to furrow her brows, "We'll see about that then."

With that, the teal haired girl walked away much like Luka did before, and as if on cue, the school bell rung.

Luka scoffed once more before trailing behind, but with a decent amount of distance away.


	4. Another Rival!

Luka had been glaring daggers on Miku's back as they walked, until suddenly a long blonde haired girl ran past her and latched onto the teal haired pony tailed girl's arm. The sight surprisingly rubbed her the wrong way, and felt a vein pop on her forehead. What was this?

"What's with you, leaving so suddenly without even saying hello?" the blonde's voice had that sultry edge on it that it made Luka's eye twitch.

"Oh my! You smell like sweat, it's nice," her voice was almost a purr that it caused some heat to creep up on Miku's cheeks.

Luka watched the spectacle with a crisp scowl.

"Lily!"

What was with that girl—Lily was it? Flirting and clinging onto Miku's arm like a leech. It was annoying, they should be ashamed of themselves. Wait, was Miku enjoying it? Indeed she _was_ with that subtle lecherous grin of hers! What the hell, that pervert! Since when had her impishness become more apparent? She quietly fumed for a few seconds—not even knowing why—until Luka noticed that the girl wasn't wearing her hair in twintails anymore, and that she was as tall as her now. She had a modest body physique but she could tell that it was well-maintained—she was looking at Miku's black knee socks clad calves.

Finally taking in Miku's appearance—well her rear side—the teal haired girl opted for the vest as well, though could recall seeing her wearing a tie instead of a ribbon. Her white dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and had that refreshing aura around her.. even though she sweat a lot this morning for some reason—Luka didn't know she was the speed demon.

It continued on like that Luka casually stealing a glance and end up frowning in return whenever she saw that Lily girl lean up on Miku with that cheshire grin of hers. Somehow the diva had a feeling that she was going to see more of this in the future, she scoffed silently at the thought. She saw the two go inside the classroom 2 - A, yet she stayed outside, abiding by the instructions the teachers gave her when she was giving her papers. They were going to introduce her after all.

Several more students walked past her either to go ahead for their classrooms or was assigned inside her soon-to-be classroom too. They all looked at her with curious and thrilled looking faces as they walked, Luka didn't pay them any heed, used to it as she had always received the same attention from her previous school.

As she leaned against the wall, noticing some of the students peering over their classroom's window curiously, she saw a long purple haired man striding over to her, his pony tailed hair fluttering behind him, there was almost a regal aura to him. He wore a simple lavender tuck-in dress shirt accompanied with black slacks and dress shoes. He looked like a professional and respectable man, well he _was_ , until Luka saw him looking at her bosom more than necessary.

She felt another vein pop on her forehead as she put a hand on her waist, "My face is up here, _sensei_."

The teacher coughed into his hand and looked away, trying to cover up his slip. He quietly told her to wait there for a moment and went inside the room, a bead of sweat on his forehead at the incredibly icy stare he was receiving from Luka. As he was settling his class down, Luka exhaled to herself outside, rolling her eyes at what happened earlier.

Soon she heard her teacher's voice usher her to come in, which she did.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at her the moment she slid the door open, yet it didn't made her falter and actually looked even more graceful in her movements. Her gaze was straight as she walked in front of the class with her classy poise, her piercing azure eyes scanning the room silently.

* * *

There were some muffled chatter in the room as Luka stood in front, Miku simply rested her chin on her palm and smiled. Her gaze trained on those unwavering azure eyes, she was being very quiet until a whizzing piece of paper ball hit her at the side of her head. The paper was fairly thick and the throw had force in it so it hurt a little that it made Miku let out a small curse. She rubbed her head and turned her annoyed stare at the direction it took flight, seeing Rin with her eyebrows knitted together as she pointed to the paper ball she threw.

Miku looked confused as she slowly picked up the crumpled paper, she looked at it for a second before smoothing it open.

There was a note written on it.

 _whats with u smiling like a creep, do u know her_

The teal haired girl frowned at the note, then glanced back at Rin who had a brow raised.

Miku took a pen from her book bag and replied on the same crumpled paper with big bolded all capitalized letters as if to annoy her.

 _ **LATER.**_

She crushed the paper in her hands, aimed at Rin's head and threw it with as much force the short girl did the first time. The ribboned blonde saw this and widened her eyes before ducking her head on her desk to dodge the incoming attack. Though Miku saw through it and still made a flawless headshot.

Rin cursed upon impact, rubbing an aching spot on her head much like Miku did earlier as she picked the paper ball on the ground. She gave the other girl a dirty look when she saw the reply, Miku simply stuck out her tongue at her and snickered to herself. The shorter girl snorted before chucking the paper in a random direction, already knowing it was impossible to hit Miku back correctly even if her life depended on it.

The ball ended up bonking the innocent Len on the head causing him to stop playing on his PSP oh so secretly—he was hiding it behind an upright text book—and look around for the perpetrator with a confused look on his face.

They turned their attention back to the front when Luka began to speak, a slight frown on her face when she saw the little exchange Miku and that short girl had. It even seemed like she was the only one who noticed.

"My name is Megurine Luka and I came from Crypton High," she steeled her gaze and looked into the direction of a certain person, "I'm here to claim the top rank, and no one can stop me."

Luka sounded so confident and sure that not one person dared to question her intentions.

Well, except for one very brave soul that was Furukawa Miki, who looked very amused more than anything. She glanced at the silent Miku who was listening in, her tone joking, "Ooooh, look Miku! She's challenging you."

"Precisely," Luka added in, staring at Miku as if she was waiting for a reaction. The others turned to the teal haired girl too.

Miku just let out a playful smile, "Sure, I don't mind."

"..that is, if you can," the girl continued to smile, but there was an edge to it that made Luka furrow her brows.

The diva narrowed her eyes into slits, "Of course I can."

The teacher, Kamui Gakupo, took this chance to cough into his hand due to the tension. The air was so thick as the two girls had a staring match with each other, but he managed to gain their attention. He discreetly wipe a sweat from his brow and told Luka to sit to an available seat, almost conveniently—or maybe not, there was an empty desk next to Miku. It was ridiculous, but he did his best to ignore it, unnervingly.

Luka goes there wordlessly, her gaze still on Miku as if a cat preying on her.. rival!

Miku simply looked at her with that obnoxious smirk of hers.

Everyone watched on the edge of their seats, glancing back and forth between the two.

The silent staring contest continued until Luka sat on her seat. Though nothing really happened, when the diva sat she broke the gaze with a hmph and began to take interest on the window beside her, a palm on her cheek. Their teacher gestured to the class representative who was Gumi, she led the usual morning greeting, the teacher began to finally teach afterwards, even though he knew his students' minds were somewhere else.


	5. Ridiculous Ideas!

A few weeks had passed ever since the rivalry that had been ignited between the popular Hatsune Miku and the new transfer student, Megurine Luka. Since then things had never been so hot in their school! Well, summer was approaching so that probably made sense but with the added heat between the teal and pink pair the school had been more lively than usual.

Their competitions had sparked the interest of the student body, their determination and drive nearly infectious! Their quizzes and class recitations had never felt so intense. The class always felt the room incredibly tense whenever they wrote on their papers, as if they were trying to jab at each other with each stroke, _mentally_ speaking. Class recitations turn into incredible debates that actually entertained the whole class, some even started looking forward to it. Every time they were in P.E class the whole time—things were getting blown out of proportion!

They could as well be Olympic players!

But more importantly, the fact that they were always even made the competition really tight, the type where the audience were on the edge of their seats, that kind of feeling. The people who knew Miku well were also surprised as well, they never really thought she would get so fired up over it either. After all, she was known for being laid back and relaxed about everything. Though it was also a well known fact that she never backed down from a good challenge, but they didn't know that it was to this extent.

Not that they were really complaining.

The two rivals never failed to surprise the class—even the students outside their class. As a matter of fact, they were actually the hottest topic of the student body lately, even the school's newspaper committee featured them more than a few times on the school's newspaper! Somehow, they both became Yamaha Academy's most popular students with their story of sparkling rivalry.

And they didn't even had a clue because they were always so _fixated_ on each other

Whenever they were near each other, everyone was always quick to train their eyes on them, silently anticipating another exchange between the two to go down or something. Either with their burning stares against one another or the cold shoulder one was giving the other—mostly coming from Luka, it was something to look forward to.

However, looking over their rivalry, a few noticed something between the two of them.

Clearly the pair had this common ground with each other that only the two of them will probably ever have, and it was—at times—pretty evident that they still seemed to respect each others' abilities as a worthy rival.

But aside from the common ground and respect, there was one more thing they noticed about the two, or most particularly, Luka. It was a given that she was almost always annoyed by either Miku or something else, it wasn't that unusual to see her scowling at all. Though when it came to Miku, it seemed like a different case that Miku's friends or mostly—Lily—took notice of.

Whenever the blonde was especially close to Miku, Luka always looked really pissed off more than usual, and that sparked an interest from Lily. She experimented this 'phenomenon' by clinging to the teal haired girl more often, she was pleased to see the results she was looking for.

Their friends noticed the blonde's actions and simply shook their heads.. that was until Lily dragged them into it, especially for Rin who was shaking her head at the whole thing. Len didn't really care much for his surrounding as he mashed away with his PSP buttons, while Miki pretended to be mute.

* * *

It was lunch time, though Miku wasn't with them this time because she was called somewhere for an interview by the newspaper committee, it seemed like Neru was the one asking questions. However, this was a golden opportunity for Lily to go about her plans. She ushered her group after they ate and borrowed some desks that was in the corner where Luka—who was reading some book—was far away from them. She didn't want her hearing her thoughts about her and Miku after all.

Lily's friends were confused, what was her next big idea this time? They knew when she assembled them like this Lily had something big to say. Usually something ridiculous, which they were used to now at this point. Rin looked at Miki quizzically, as if asking whether she knew anything about this. Miki answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"My friends! I have a big announcement to make," Lily started earning her friends' attention, "Today, I am forming an unofficial club that only the four of us will ever know!"

Rin raised a brow, "Which is..?"

Miki was confused too, Len stopped button smashing.

"The let's-mess-with-Megurine club!"

Her three friends looked at Lily as if she had grown eight stupid heads.

"..but why?" Rin took the liberty of questioning their blonde friend's intentions.

"Just as the name says, it's to mess with Megurine-san," Lily turned her volume down, making sure no one heard her.

"..but why?" the short blonde girl repeated her question, still thoroughly confused and incredulous about everything.

"We mess with Megurine-san by messing with Miku," before Rin could repeat her same question once again, Lily continued, "The reason is because of how they seemed to have grown _attached_ to each other. I was just thinking that maybe it could lead into something more—I mean—we've never seen Miku this active before, right guys?"

"Can't you see how happy she actually is being ever since Megurine-san transferred? It's really adorable, makes me want to gobble her up," Lily sighed in glee, Rin was actually considering her thoughts, "Plus—I really think that they are good for each other."

The blonde smiled, "..since they bring out the best of one another, which I think no one else can ever do."

Her three best friends were quiet as they pondered on her words, Rin spoke up, "So basically, you ship them."

Lily tilted her head to the right, a quizzical look on her face, "What do you mean ship?"

Miki and Len giggled knowingly when Rin realized her blunder, "I— It's nothing! Just a term for uhh.. wanting two people to end up together?"

The blonde placed a finger on her chin, "Ship, huh?"

Rin felt squeamish.

"I guess that's the word for it," the taller blonde nodded in approval at the new word she had learned today, "I do _ship_ them."

"Oh alright then.." the shorter blonde laughed awkwardly, darn it, her trash self was showing.

She coughed into her hand and regained composure, discreetly giving Miki a dirty look when she continued to snicker, Len was finally giving his undivided attention on this, "Anyway, I sort of know how you feel," she _definitely_ did.

Lily looked encouraged, but Rin didn't think that was a good sign.

"But how will all of this work?" she tried to reason with the taller blonde, "What are we going to do?"

Also wasn't this a little too.. quixotic?

"It's simple," Lily had a thrilled grin on her face, oh this was just too good, "We push Luka onto Miku as much as possible, or make her jealous."

Before Rin could ask about the last bit, Lily beat her to it, "I noticed how she becomes more pissed than usual when I cling onto Miku."

" _Maybe_ she's already attracted to our adorable Miku, but she just doesn't know it yet."

Lily glanced at Miki who was surprisingly quiet throughout the whole thing, she actually expected her to be more interested in this more than anyone in their little group. Len was being Len. He never really had a say in it—or just didn't really know what to say—so he chose to be silent.

She snapped her attention to Rin who had her brows furrowed, "But Megurine-san may just be having one of those rival complex thingy or something, and I don't think it's right to use jealousy as—"

"That's the point!" Lily had a finger up, stars in her pale blue eyes, not even bothering to address Rin's last sentence.

"Did you know that rivalries often end up in romance?" her smile stretched out into a dreamy smile, "A very good romance indeed."

Yeah but.. that only happens in anime—or movies.. though Rin couldn't deny that she _loved_ a _good story_.

The taller blonde looked determined, "Well, if that doesn't work I just want to at least make them close enough, without the barriers of rivalry blocking them from each other in terms of a certain level of _intimacy_."

"Wait—I'm still at loss, everything's moving too fast I need time to think," Rin had a hand on her head as she blinked her eyes out.

Lily thought the opposite, "But this is completely natural! They already seem to have high regard of each other, all they need is a little push—"

Rin held up a hand, "It's not that—everyone can see that," this stopped Lily in her tracks, really?

Len nodded in agreement.

"What I meant was this unofficial club thingy. Also actually Lily, to be completely honest, you're being more of a cock-block lately than anything else."

The taller blonde simply nodded at her confusion comprehensively, "Well, I _have_ been making her jealous lately to test if she really feels something about it."

Rin's face was incredulous, boy she was scary.

"But I'd like to think myself a wing woman rather than that.. crude word."

 _She doesn't know the word ship but knows the word cock-block, hmm._ Rin noticed, then deadpanned, "But you're also cock-blocking."

"I guess I'm both."

Rin face palmed. She turned to Miki who was silent through the whole thing looking if she had a say in this, but found none as the crimson haired girl looked at her unsurely. She seemed lost too. Len was trying not to look confused but failed miserably, her brother was a lost cause in general.

"Alright, with all that aside—first order of business! Operation number one!"

Lily began to discuss their first attempt in making the two closer together that she wanted to take place tomorrow, sealing her friends' fates in this unofficial club. Though they didn't really had anything to lose, and it was inevitable anyway. Rin reluctantly joined in, Miki too, although she didn't participate in their heated discussion. She was silent through and through which was very unusual to a spunky girl that she was. Rin had this impression that she was troubled by something, but she didn't comment anything about her friend's behavior.

Len joined in not really caring what happens and continued to play with his PSP, but more or less had an ear open as they discussed.

When lunch break was over, Rin simply did a gentle pat on Miki's back before returning to her own seat, leaving Miki puzzled.

* * *

After the class representative—Gumi—led the saying of good byes to the teacher it was now finally dismissal time, the most awaited part of a school day for pretty much every student. Their classmates bid each other their farewells before heading on their way, while Miku's friends waited for her to gather her belongings. Neru dropped by to say good bye to them, thinking she at least owed it to Miku for working her hard today.

"Good bye, Hatsune," she waved at the teal haired girl who still looked exasperated after their ridiculous interview session. She smirked at her condition before leaving when she waved back weakly.

Miku sighed wearily, apparently still worn out from the interview this lunch. Because first of all, the questions were ridiculous and was always about her and Luka that she couldn't answer half of them.

Like.. why the hell would she know what Luka's favorite color of panties were?

 **!%% #( ?!**

Everyone must think of them as some sort of couple.. which was a very weird thought, she'd never even thought of it!

Also the fact that Neru wouldn't give her a break and take 'I don't know' for an answer as she kept asking for details was even more tiring. She recalled the time where her amber eyes was so full of twinkling thirst for a good scoop as she pressed on her ballpoint pen repeatedly, it was effectively an intimidating sight. She was such a slave driver whenever it related to her club, though it was probably her way of revenge every time Miki and her pulled pranks on her.

Indeed, sometimes they liked to piss of Neru, since she had one of the most colorful reactions ever that it was funny.

When Miku got her stuff fixed, she involuntarily landed her gaze on Luka to her side when she slung her book bag over her shoulder. The girl was fixing her own things, very gracefully so. After a few moments, Miku suddenly found herself speaking, catching her own self off guard. She didn't know what made her ask that but somehow her mouth had a mind of its own today.

Must be the after effects of Neru's session.

"Hey, Luka."

Before the said girl could speak and remind her that she never gave her permission to call her by given name, Miku continued, "Would you like to walk home together—with us?" she quickly added when she felt something was off with her words.

She gestured to her friends who were watching them very intently.

Luka simply looked at her as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Miku didn't know whether that was a good thing so she just raised a brow in anticipation of an answer.

The pink haired girl shook her head no, "That wouldn't be necessary."

"Really."

Luka took her book bag and wore it on her shoulder, "I'm going to be picked up anyway."

With one last glance on the other girl's blank face, she began to walk away.

Miku looked at her retreating back until she was out of sight.

Lily had a knowing smirk on her face, while Rin looked at the scene, her eyes blinking dumbly.

Len was playing his gadget, blissfully unaware of what just happened.

Miki was still silent, her eyes trained on Miku.


	6. Hot Day Today Isn't It?

Luka was never the one to really give her undivided attention to her surroundings that particularly had nothing to do with her. She was the type of girl who preferred being by herself after all, but she was definitely not by any means a loner. No, she simply wasn't fond of the idea of wasting her time with fake camaraderie that she often stumbled upon. She'd rather eat grass with poop than force herself to listen to an obnoxious fellow, who talked about nothing but how rich she was with dishonest glints and two-faced intention in their eyes.

She was completely aware of that, thank you very much.

Though now Luka had found herself observing her classroom more often than usual, something about it was just amusing to her, perhaps it was because she saw things people—the teacher—wouldn't. Whether it may be some impactful yet discreet paper ball exchange from the people at the back, or that blonde boy who somehow managed to play with his PSP undetected in class, there was always something that caught her interest.

Did everyone actually do these things?

She never really noticed until now. It made her wonder about her life in her former school, actually she couldn't even think of a note worthy memory that it was almost.. pitiful. It just meant that her high school life until now had been _very_ boring, something she wasn't exactly proud of. It felt as if she wasted an ample portion of her life making absolutely no outstanding achievements whatsoever.

The sounds of snickering on her rear side broke her train of thoughts, she discreetly glanced over her shoulder to see her rival and that ridiculously ahoged girl tittering at something. She furrowed her brows when she saw the idiot haired girl pass on a dark cherry tinted jar, secretly as if they were exchanging drugs.. they weren't really exchanging drugs were they?

Luka knitted her eyebrows, there were a million of thoughts running in her head right now.

She watched as they both stared at the entrance of their classroom expectantly, foreboding mischief in their eyes. A few minutes later their faces brightened up at the newcomer, who happened to be Neru typing away with her ever present flaxen smartphone perpetually in her hands.

As if carrying out the next phase of their sinister plan, Miku walked over innocently to Neru's desk when the latter sat and hooked her book bag next to the table, her phone still in her hands. Miku had an amiable yet shit eating grin on her face, her intentions conspicuously given away if Neru wasn't facing her back right now. She fixed her face before peering over the texting girl's shoulder, but it was evident with the blank expression on her features that she absolutely had no idea what she was seeing.

Luka had this urge to connect her palm to her face.

It seemed that Neru finally took notice and she put her phone down, an eloquent sigh from her lips before glancing over her shoulder to meet Miku's now well masked face. The blonde looked like she was glaring, though she also looked very wary, "What is it that you want?"

"Oh nothing," Miku smiled guiltlessly, taking out the tinted jar Miki gave her earlier, "I just wanted you to check out this huge spider I caught this morning!"

Before Neru could even properly decipher the blasphemy she just spewed from her mouth, her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw Miku _accidentally_ let go of the jar, causing it to clatter on her desk and the lid to do a sinister open sesame. Probably releasing the unforgiving entity of utter doom that was caged inside, ready to unleash its potentially hairy terrors across her god damn desk!

Neru screeched so high, that it would make Ariana Grande proud. She abruptly stood up from her seat and moved away from it as much as possible. All because she was fucking terrified of spiders.

After calming down the rush of adrenaline inside her, she quickly noticed that there was _nothing_ inside the damned jar! She snapped her scorching glare onto Miku and then soon, Miki. Her eye twitching as she watched them clutch their sides through fits of laughter, almost looking like they were doubling in pain. Oh they will feel pain alright, _real_ pain.

As if a volcano had erupted inside her, she began to chase after the two who immediately took off at the glowering sight of Neru.

The rest of the class failed to hide their own laughter as well, watching the scene before them as if they were chortling at a comedy show, but really, it was actually a normal thing for them. Miku and Miki liked to pull pranks from time to time, with Neru being their constant target, kind of like a running gag. It was harmless and playful, they knew that soon Neru would get her revenge anyway.

Looking at the scene, Rin shook her head at the familiar sight, while Len looked terrified of Neru.

Luka watched the spectacle with a mildly amused look on her features.

The three chased each other around the room, until the class representative finally arrived. She was a little startled at the sight at first but quickly composed herself, knowing what exactly she was supposed to do in situations like these. She swiftly blocked the doorway when the two of their class' goof balls attempted to go outside. When they were effectively halted and saw who it was, they looked at each other before reluctantly yielding, they knew they were going to be punished no matter what escape plan they did.

Like always, Gumi made it her role to chide them like a mother every time they successfully pissed off Neru, and it was very effective!

Miku and Miki behaved like guilty children caught with their hands in the forbidden cookie jar with their heads down, as Gumi scolded them about picking on Neru-chan. Soon, she stopped and told the two jokers to go apologize to the side pony tailed blonde girl who was huffing furiously behind them with her arms crossed.

With hands clasped on their front and their faces regretful as much as possible, the two goofs walked over to Neru.

"I'm sorry, Neru-chan," they simultaneously apologized.

Everything was going so well, until Miki suddenly snorted a badly stifled snigger that it also made Miku burst out a nasal titter. They looked like they were having an aneurysm as they tried their hardest to stop laughing, but to no avail.

They just couldn't get the image of Neru screeching bloody murder out of their heads, it was so funny!

Neru however, popped a vein at the sight and simply closed her eyes to calm herself. For a second there she actually thought they were sorry, whatever—although it always ended this way, she _will_ get her revenge soon. She just flicked their foreheads causing them to stop laughing and rub their aching spots, she sighed, "I'll forgive you two anyway."

The two let out their respective _yays_ and tackled her into a hug, deliberately clinging onto her arms to annoy her. She was prying them off her with an irritable scowl on her face when thankfully, the bell rang. She released a breath of relief when the two moved away from her, but of course not after doing their damn obnoxious giggles, ugh!

Just what were they, twelve year old kids? They were treading on mighty thin ice here! With a groan, she watched them go back to their places with a glare. Though, she saw Miku wink at her playfully before sauntering off.

"..damn that idiot," she muttered to herself as she shook her head to get the tingling sensation off her face, looking completely exasperated on how much events had took place in her previously peaceful morning. Was this a pay back for her previous interview?

The whole class went back to their own seats when the show was over, Luka was very amused at this point. Did this happen often? Because this definitely never happened in her school before, they were too obedient for fun.

Though she couldn't help but frown a little when she saw that last exchange, did Miku just.. flirt with that blonde?

 _..does she have a thing with blondes?_

Luka thought.

* * *

Gym class had always been very intense, that was a given fact ever since the two stars' rivalry started. It was a sight to behold and was truly worth one's time to watch if they had spare time. It was almost like one of those wipe out shows where people go through grueling obstacles just to finish a course, and contenders who fall short lose—which were pretty much the rest of the students who _try_ to outdo one of them in their class. The pair was a perfect example of it, and it never failed to entertain them.

Currently their gym class was having a volleyball match, naturally it was Miku's team versus Luka's team. The former's teammates were composed of Miki, Lily, Neru and two other more students, while the latter had Rin, Len, Gumi and two other students as well. It was a very tight match, and it was past two deuces now. It was either setting, spiking and blocking, or vice versa. The fight was so intense that people were reacting vocally to their distress whenever the ball flew haphazardly in the air.

It went on until the sports teacher had to intervene because her class was already overtime, she looked apologetic at the gathered crowd around the gym as if she was the lame party pooper. Good thing everyone quickly understood as they slowly walked away from the gym, their lively chatter disappearing with them.

After all, there was no winner yet again!

The two teams high-fived each other as a form of sportsmanship, after that Miku personally came over to Luka with a large smile on her face.

"That was a great match!" she put her thumbs up enthusiastically.

"..yeah," that was Luka's distracted reply as her gaze took in the sweaty body of Miku, something about it was somehow alluring. Her grey shirt—that was dark with spots of sweat—clung onto her nicely toned body, they were wearing navy blue bloomers so there wasn't much left for the imagination to fill up on.

It was hot—she meant the room was hot, summer was just around the corner after all..!

She didn't notice her eyes wandering until the girl she was basically checking out coughed into her hand.

"Like what you see?" Miku teased with a quirk in her lips, causing Luka to avert her gaze, flustered.

"No!" she exclaimed, her voice going a few octaves higher more than she would've liked, suddenly she felt embarrassed.

Miku simply laughed merrily before walking away with a wave of her hands.

However, unbeknownst to the two, a certain unofficial club was currently plotting _brilliant_ plans involving them, and this was the perfect moment for phase one. After Lily checked if the rest of her members were doing their part—that being Rin and the rest distracting the teacher while ushering the other students who were trying to clean up away—she sprung into action to do her important work. She walked over to the two with her hands gesturing wildly, successfully catching their amused attention.

She stopped in front of the two, pretending to be tired from the game even though Miku did most of the work in their team, "Teacher said that you two are in charge with the cleaning for today."

The two blinked, before doing a side-long glance at each other, Luka looked unsure.

"Eh, sure," Miku shrugged, it was fine with her. After stealing one more look from her pink haired rival who just sighed, she began to pick up a handful of the discarded volleyballs on the ground, and went inside the gym locker to place them in their respective baskets. Luka trailed behind with her own workload.

They released the balls from their hold simultaneously as they watched them roll into the basket that contained them. When had they even used so many balls in the first place? Amusingly, it was a wonder to the two.

Miku stretched her limbs and blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the rather dark locker room. It spooked her a little, she was about to walk outside away from the darkness when suddenly she saw Luka stumble with her feet. It seemed that she had spaced out or something that she didn't notice the hazardous racket on the floor and stepped on it. Which caused her to go off balance and feel pain in her shin due to the thing doing a distinct rake comical reaction.

..wait, was that even possible?

The other girl was fortunately quick on her feet and tried to catch Luka, but it seemed like fate had more plans for the two. The pink haired girl ended up clutching onto Miku's shirt and dragging her down with her as soon as she was near, which precipitated a rather compromising position between the two girls.

Miku was on top of Luka!

But before either of them could react to their situation properly, with both hands at the side of Luka's head balancing her own body, Miku heard the boxes from the shelf—that they accidentally almost knocked over when they were on their way of descent to the dusty ground—rattle. Soon, she also heard the unmistakable sound of the boxes falling, and the slight pain it inflicted on her poor back.

Fortunately enough, the contents inside the boxes were only light gym equipment, and maybe Miku being hit had purpose anyway—well that was being a human shield for Luka.

They sighed when the quiet had reigned once again, but as if their onslaught _wasn't enough yet_ , they heard a creak that filled Miku in particular, with dread. Causing their heads to snap at the noise as darkness soon began to engulf the two.

The door.

The door was being closed.

 _Click._

The door was closed.

It was _closed._

And it was _dark._

Holy Jenga crust.

They stayed in that position for a good minute in shock and complete confusion on what on earth just happened.

Soon awkwardness started to seep between the two, and Miku finally got off Luka. They gathered their bearings for half a minute before the former stood up and squinted her eyes through the darkness, ignoring that slight pain on her back.

"..are you okay?" the sudden concern from her rival startled Miku.

Ignoring the abrupt skipping of her heart, she replied meekly that she was fine. Miku couldn't really see much through the dark, but Luka was furrowing her brows at her answer. She may be her rival but the diva was still intolerant of seeing anyone in pain, _especially_ if it was because of her. Miku took all of the brunt from that little incident instead of her, and it bothered Luka to no end.

Miku just shook her head before landing her gaze on the ceiling and noticed the single small window on the high of the wall, it didn't had much help however. The thing barely even poured light in! With a small inaudible groan, she darted her eyes around to see where the door was and saw the creeping light from the door cracks which had that encouraging afterglow.

She was grateful for that.

When she reached her destination safely after groping the air aimlessly as if she was blind, she tried to pull open the door.

The door did a stupid unyielding creak and didn't open.

Her brain blared red alarms.

What was she going to do now? What was she going to do now? What was she going to do now?

Miku placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose to calm herself down, it was a good thing that there was someone else here with her though, the thought was very comforting. After all, she was afraid of being alone in the dark, and the gym locker was notorious for its spooky stories—which she furiously tried to delete from her brain. She didn't think she could handle it if ever she was left alone in here.

It was terrifying.

..wait, was this her karma for this morning?

Jebus cupcakes!

"Hey," suddenly another person's voice spoke behind her.

Miku yelped in surprise.

Oh right, Luka.. haha.

She mentally slapped herself for losing her composure before coughing into her hand coolly, "Y— You scared me there! Haha.."

Miku laughed awkwardly.

Luka raised an eyebrow, until it dawned upon her, a teasing smirk graced upon her features, "Oh I remember now.."

The other girl gulped dreadfully.

"You're afraid of the dark aren't you?" Luka laughed slightly when Miku denied with a furious shake of her head.

After a few seconds of silence, the pink haired girl found herself reminiscing about that fact that she remembered.. actually back when they were still little kids.. they had been in the same situation like this. They got locked in the gym room because they ended up staying there for too long due to some stupid trivial rival stuff—that she herself admitted.

Just a few seconds after they realized that and was swallowed by darkness. Miku was already shaking and on the verge of tears. Luka was more than amused to see her rival trembling because it was the first time she saw her so weak, but honestly, she didn't really feel happy about it. There was no satisfaction, just confused emotions. She felt like she should do something about it to stop Miku from making such a.. pitiful face ever again, and in the end, she was the one who calmed Miku down until they got out.

The girl thanked her that day, but the experience was never brought up ever since..

Snapping back to reality, Luka noticed the said girl sit next to the crack of the door and lean against the wall. Her knees in front of her chest, and her chin resting on it, she looked like she was taking comfort from the bit of light that seeped through the corners.

The pink haired girl felt her face go soft at the sight.

"..are you scared?"

Miku did a little scoff as she stared at the ground, as if it held the answers to their woes.

"I'm not."

Shaking her head, Luka took a deep breath before walking over to the girl and sat next to her, with decent distance of course.

She glanced at Miku who was burying her face in her arms once more, before throwing her head back against the wall.

A small knowing smile on her lips.

"You're scared."

She received a meek, muffled reply, "..I'm not."

Luka thought that Miku wasn't being very honest with her feelings, but she knew that she wasn't either.

She pursed her lips at the thought.

"..I'm here," Luka's voice was low, yet clear.

And it was enough to gain Miku's attention from her face hiding, she stared at Luka who was stubbornly looking forward for a while, before landing her gaze on her shuffling gym shoes and black thigh socks clad feet.

"I know," it was a simple reply, but she was grateful.

After a few moments of silence, Miku found herself relaxing at the presence of her rival. It was a little weird, but comforting.

"It's a bit surprising," she spoke, earning Luka's cerulean gaze, Miku looked back with her teal ones, "You still remember what happened back then."

Luka let out the most lady-like snortle ever, "How can I forget your snotty face?"

Miku laughed at the remark, "Yeah, it was pretty bad back then."

"It isn't now?" the pink haired girl retorted harmlessly, a smirk on her face when Miku stopped.

"Isn't," she stuck out a tongue at her rival, laughing a little, "..though it is a little weird that it happened again."

The other girl didn't answer.

There was silence once more, but something about it was unnerving.

Miku spoke once again, her voice tender, "..hey."

"Hmn?"

She took a deep breath, "..do you hate me?"

Luka was so dumbstruck by the out of blue question that she just stared at the other girl and couldn't answer immediately—not that she could.

When she opened her mouth like a dumbfounded fish, as if on cue, the gym locker doors opened, revealing the comforting afterglow from the setting sun. They were both relieved for the intrusion for different reasons. Miku was the first to stand up, seemingly to had _deliberately_ forgotten about her earlier question and greeted their savior who happened to be Rin.

Rin, who also looked apologetic for some reason.

Miku furrowed her brows at her face.

"So this is where you two were.." she mumbled before ushering the two outside.

Miku was a little preoccupied by her freedom that she was taken a back when she heard the gust of wind gently pass beside her, along with a low yet melodic voice muttering meaningful words.

It was a brief, "I don't."

Only for her to hear.

Processing that thought, Miku blinked her eyes and saw that Luka was already a good distance away from them.

Soon a wide grin appeared on her face.

She was just so happy right now.

Luka didn't hate her!

Rin looked between the two and wondered if something happened inside. Though seeing the happiness on Miku's face, she couldn't help but let out a smile of her own, maybe these attempts weren't really that bad after all.

A moment later, they were now walking in silence until Rin suddenly remembered something like, crumpled paper ball, pain, whoosh, paper ball, _**LATER**_ , pain..

Wait! Miku _still_ hadn't answered her question.. _many_ _weeks_ ago! Well, she had forgotten about it as well since so much stuff had happened lately, and she barely got an alone time with her best friend. Though now was the chance!

She quickly nudged the said girl at her epiphany, accidentally putting too much force in it causing Miku to swivel and clutch her rib in slight pain.

"Wha— What was that for!" she frowned at the offending short girl.

Rin raised her hands and inspected the damage she had caused, "I— I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

"I was supposed to get your attention!"

"Well you got my attention, alright," Miku sighed dryly, Rin looked apologetic.

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question back _before_ Megurine-san started a rivalry with you," she pointed out, stressing the word _before_.

"I don't.." the top student made an _o_ shaped mouth when she remembered, "Ohhh, the paper ball thing?"

"Yes!" the short girl nodded eagerly, although she was a little concerned at Lily's _glorious_ plans of mind games—that she felt like would end up back firing very soon—she was actually updated with their rivalry as well. It was such a great story! Like in anime! Cough—yes she was a closet otaku—cough. She couldn't even pick a favorite between the two, sure Miku was her best friend but Luka was such a great contender too!

Oh the picking favorites was a thing from the school's newspaper club by the way. Apparently they were doing a poll on who was the best of the two rivals, and the _whole_ school was in it, even the teachers too!

"So what? _Did_ you know her?" she looked at Miku intently that she swore Rin reminded her of Neru in her last interview. Come to think of it, she wondered if she did the same with Luka?

Shaking her head, she focused on the short girl in front of her, "Well.. you could say that."

Rin gestured for her to continue with a roll of her hands.

Miku raised a brow at her excitement, "We met back in our second grade."

"We were kind of.. already ' _rivals_ ' that time, but I had to leave after second grade because we were moving overseas," Miku air quoted with her fingers with a roll of her eyes. The word rival was beginning to irk her now, she could hear it everywhere!

The short girl froze as she comprehended the juicy information she had just received.

Two old rivals, separated for nine years, only to meet again! Ooooooh this was so great! Rin giggled like a fangirl before shaking her head and composing herself. She gave the muddled Miku—who was confused why Rin was suddenly acting so giddy—a pat on the back before continuing on their walk.

"That's all I needed to know," she said with a content smile on her lips.

* * *

The sun was still illuminating the city with its gentle afterglow when Rin and Miku approached the rest of the group, Lily was quick to come over to the two—more specifically, Miku—as soon as she heard footsteps behind them. She greeted Miku after giving Rin a brief glance, "Hey, what took you so long?"

Miku scratched her neck, oblivious to the mastermind in front of her, "I got stuck in the gym locker room."

Lily feigned surprise like a movie star, "What happened?"

"Well.. after you told us that we were given cleaning duty and took the mess inside the locker room, stuff happened and we ended up getting locked in by some..." a look of realization dawned upon Miku, she landed her slightly wary stare on Lily, "..wait, you knew that we were inside—how come you let somebody lock the door? Also why was it Rin," she gestured to the said girl who looked a little startled, "who let me out?"

"And why did she look so guilty the moment she opened the door?" Miku narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between the blondes, "..don't tell me you guys set us up?"

Guess Miku wasn't _that_ clueless like they thought.

Lily gave Rin a discreet dirty look for being so soft and obvious, the latter raised her hands in defense.

"Miku, I really didn't know," yet she continued with her act, "I told Rin to go check the locker room to see if somehow you were still there when we were looking for you, and it turns out.." she did a dramatic gasping _shock!_ look on her face with her hands spread out for emphasis, "..you were still there! But what matters the most is that you got out, right?"

"..but guys," Miku fidgeted on her feet like a meek racoon which caught all of their attention, "you know I'm scared of the dark.."

Len stopped fiddling with his gadget, Rin still had her hands up in the air, Miki looked a little constipated for some reason and Lily..

Lily looked so guilty that she couldn't stand straight.

They all stopped.

"Oh."

Because they forgot about that!

The leader of her unofficial secret club guiltily softened at the sight of Miku, "Oh my poor baby.."

She walked over to the teal haired girl and hugged her like a mother would to her daughter, "I'm so sorry."

"It slipped from my mind," she was sincere.

Rin and Len apologized to her as well. Miki scratched her head exasperatedly before grabbing Miku's hand and pulling her ahead, leaving the others behind. They left them though, still feeling guilty.

Miku sighed, although she was a little upset, she never really had the heart to hold grudges against her friends. She knew they had reasons for doing that, but it piqued her curiosity though. _W_ _hy_ did they do that?

She voiced the same thoughts to Miki who simply shrugged her shoulders, "Ask Lily, she's the mastermind."

Silence reigned once more.

Though it took a few passing moments for Miki to realize that she was still holding onto Miku's hand, she suddenly let go upon realization, cherry burning her cheeks. The other girl looked at her confused, too thick headed to understand.

Miki coughed into her hand and tried to change the topic, "What happened inside anyway?"

"Nothing really much happened except that somehow I got to talk to Luka.. the one on one kind," Miku had a blank look on her face that Miki couldn't decipher, not that she could, the teal haired girl was hard to read in general. It was a little, frustrating at times. It really made her wonder what she was thinking, like right now.

"It was nice," the girl finished.

Miki gave up trying to make sense of that and just nodded.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at us?"

Miku smiled a little, "No, not really."

It was actually kinda nice to experience that with Luka again.

Huh, weird.

The redhead sighed with a shake of her head, "You're too soft on us."

Still she couldn't stop a smile from reaching her face.

Miku shrugged, a smile on her face as well.

* * *

 **AN:** Long chapters, yay! And the Negitoro ensues! With a bit of Cherry on the side, but worry not. We'll get some Mandarin to even them out soon! ..I'm so not subtle lol /shot


	7. Ain't That Cute!

**AN:** Just in case you don't know.

 _Senpai_ \- upperclassman/upperclasswoman/senior

 _Kouhai_ \- underclassman/underclasswoman/junior/freshman/basically a younger student lol

 _Bento_ \- a lunched box

* * *

It was another morning yet again! Students were either just waking up, dragging their shoes to school or crying a little inside. Well, except for one side pony tailed blonde, although it was never evident on her face, she was ecstatic! Why? Oh everyone will see _why_ , alright. Neru adjusted her book bag that was between her armpit as she walked along the school hallways en route to their classroom, everything seemed to be normal.

But it wasn't.

Neru knew that Miku and Miki were tailing her from behind, but she wasn't going be a dumbo this time. She let them think that they had her fooled and walked inside the classroom. Her classmates looked at her when she hid beside the door and unzipped her bag, taking out her weapon for the day.

Behold!

An air horn!

Everyone already knew what she was planning, and so they waited to see the scene unfold with excitement burning the edge of their butt.

Neru's weapon was already on stand by ready. She only needed to wait for the victims, and as if on cue, the two idiots walked through the door with—ironically—an impish look on their faces. The blonde smirked when the two finally noticed her and widened their eyes. With that, the spectators cupped their hands over their ears before Neru pressed the horn.

Eliciting a loud yet fortunately short, _honker_.

Miku and Miki shrieked so high, that it almost freaking outdid the damn airhorn.

Still everyone laughed, including Neru who had that haughty look on her face that conspicuously said, _who was laughing now!_ Definitely not them as the pranksters of class 2 - A had been outsmarted! Revenge was a sweet thing, it made Neru grin proudly at her work. After all, it was as satisfying as letting out a long huge fart without anyone nearby!

Soon Miku and Miki began to laugh along, finding humor with their own reactions as well. Not that they could anything about it now, they were such good sports. Though that actually legitimately freaked them out for a second there, the thing was so loud that they thought their hearts were going to burst out of their chests!

They shook their head and took a deep breath, that was a good one—they had to give it to Neru. Soon the two sports curled their lips into a naughty grin, directing it to the perpretrator for the day who looked unfazed. Uh oh, this only meant more trouble was going to happen in the future.

"You know we'll get you for this," Miku crossed her arms, a mischievous glint in her sparkling teal eyes.

Miki was the same.

Neru huffed and answered provocatively, "Try me."

The class was like, _ooooooooohhhh!_

Was this another competition they were seeing right now? Once again between classmates in their now well-known class? Gumi looked at them in awe as well, unable to really intervene since the three were looking at each other so intensely. But it was moderate unlike the rivalry between Miku and Luka—which was on a whole new different level. This seemed a little scoop worthy though.

Yes, Gumi was also a part of the newspaper club, apparently she actually had a thing with words.

The three held their gazes for a minute until the bell rang, immediately the atmosphere lightened as the three laughed it off with a shake of their heads before going back to their seats.

"Though we'll still get you one day!" Miki added with her index finger pointing to the amused blonde before sitting on her seat, a coy smile on her face.

When the shenanigans were over, Luka actually found herself chuckling slightly at their antics, somehow she was unknowingly beginning to warm up to her class. Miku was walking back to her desk which was right next to the girl, she had a quirk on her lips when inadvertently, their eyes met. They stared at each other for a while, until the teal haired girl gave her a weird gentle smile that it made Luka avert her gaze with a blink of her eyes.

She faced her head away from Miku, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion on the conflicting feelings that was bubbling up inside her.. being. She couldn't quite pinpoint where it was coming from yet, but to be honest, it felt like it was coming from all over.

What the hell.

"What's up with her.." her voice was inaudible and was directed mostly to herself, muddled on what just happened.

Not a minute later, their homeroom teacher Kamui Gakupo came into the classroom, when he settled before the teacher's desk Gumi took that as the cue for her to lead the greeting as usual. Typical duty of the class representative, which in all honesty, was just a position thrown onto her because no one else wanted to do it.

She learned to cope with it anyway.

She stood up from her seat, "Rise."

The rest of the class stood as well.

"Bow," Gumi continued and bowed herself, they did the same.

"Good morning sensei," they all greeted in unison, though a little monotone.

After that they sat back down to their seats, Gakupo nodded at their lack of enthusiasm, he knew that would change the moment he announce the upcoming big event that some of them had probably forgotten about due to all these hot student topics. He even noted the newspaper club doing really well lately.

"You all haven't forgotten about the upcoming Sports Day this Friday, haven't you?" he started, catching majority of them off guard. Even the famous duo, they had actually forgotten about—probably—the biggest highlight of their rivalry ever, their teacher sweat dropped, "Well, I'm here to remind you that it's going to be three days from now on. Be glad that Yamaha Academy doesn't require second years to prepare a dance for the event. The seniors and the freshmen have that covered."

His students made delighted noises at what he said, at least they wouldn't stay in school until dawn to practice their butts off!

"As tradition, it's going to be Red vs. White, does anyone know why?" he turned to his class, Miki raised her hand giddily. He gestured for her to stand up.

She stood up to answer, "Because it's the flag colors to our country!"

Miki sat back down when Gakupo nodded at her answer.

"Correct," he noted with a smile on his face, "The faculty will post which team you are all assigned on the bulletin tomorrow, so stay tuned until then."

Someone else raised her hand, it was Lily who seemed really excited as well, "What are the games going to be, sensei?"

"Well, aside from the usual games and some faculty additions. The clubs seemed to have gathered around and had a meeting—since we don't have a student council yet—they suggested a few interesting games," before anyone could ask, he added, "but you all still have to wait and see."

They all groaned at his cliffhanger attitude today.

"Anyway, since this is going to be the first Sports Day for Yamaha Academy, we should all make the most of it and have fun! Make it memorable for all of us," he urged his students, they seemed to agree with him.

"Okay, sensei!" they all replied enthusiastically, very unlike the way they were just a few minutes ago.

Pleased with their mood, he glanced at his two best students in the class. They had these respective smirks on their faces as they stole glances with each other, he noticed some of his students looking at them too. How could they not? They were the most competitive students—probably in the whole school—ever. Who knew what would happen on the day of the Sports day.

It was exciting.

It was definitely going to be a memorable day.

Definitely.

* * *

After that spectacular announcement, lunch was filled with chatters about the upcoming event. Most of them being either the games, Luka and Miku or Miku and Luka. Really, they were that popular it was almost ridiculous. At this point it was a normal thing now.. well—everything would completely be normal if Miku would just stop gnawing on her chopsticks absently like a rabbit. The thing wasn't even food!

 _Plok_.

And look! She was even dropping precious food as she spaced in and out! Did she know that many children never even get the chance to ea—

Okay, Rin will not go there. She sighed exasperatedly, though the fact that she was the _only_ one fretting about this was even more incredulous. She looked around and saw Lily bugging Gumi behind her chair, _basically_ she was pretty much flirting with the class representative, teasing how cute her goggles were—seriously, Lily? Len was dead to the world, and Miki was out buying food that could probably feed a whole orphanage.

She was left to her own devices now.

With another sigh, Rin scratched her head and was about to tap Miku on the shoulder, until the said girl stood up abruptly from her seat as if she had found the cure for cancer. It was so sudden that it actually managed to catch Len's undivided attention from his abused PSP with a startled look on his face. Lily was still more fixated on Gumi's reactions though.

Miku looked around with her chopsticks in hand and lingered her gaze— _suspiciously_ —on Luka's empty desk. She furrowed her brows before she began to pack back her lunch box hurriedly, earning very confused stares from the Kagamine twins.

"I have something _very_ important to do," Miku stressed her words as she was busy fixing her stuff, flashing them a quick toothy grin afterwards before leaving in a rush. Rin was gobsmacked and noted that Miku looked strangely excited for some reason. What was that? She looked at her brother who was as muddled as her, before shrugging and going back to his own gaming bubble.

Lily noticed Miku's speedy exit and only then began to take interest in her group—much to Gumi's relief, the girl wouldn't stop bugging her!

"What was that about?" she asked, amused as she looked at the exasperated Rin.

Rin sighed before leaning on the table and hovered her fingers in a flicking position over the piece of food Miku dropped, "I don't know."

She shot the food up in the air, hitting and embedding itself in Neru's hair who was as oblivious as a toddler inside a toilet trying to flushing himself down. She prevented the snortle that was threatening to come out of her nose by pressing her fingers above the holes of her nose, her face burning in crimson with restrained laughter, she finally continued talking after calming down, "She.. She just said that she had something important to do.."

Lily saw the whole thing and sniggered, fortunately low enough to stay undetected Neru's radar of terror.

Though Rin did recall seeing Miku look at the empty space that was Luka's desk longer than necessary, it was suspicious alright, but she felt like she shouldn't mention it. Whatever their friend was planning right now, somehow she had this inkling that they weren't supposed to meddle this time.

The taller blonde nodded at her answer, she looked at the door where Miku left for a while before going back to bugging Gumi again. With a shrug, Rin herself decided that she'll just ask her friend after school and to continue eating her bento after scolding Len for not eating his lunch again.

* * *

Miku was holding her half eaten lunch box that was wrapped in a blue cloth as she sped walk across the hallways, craning her neck around to look for a certain someone. It was a little difficult since the hallway was filled with students, it was still half of lunch time after all. Several students greeted her in recognition, it was actually a normal occurrence. But what made it particularly different was that she had just gone out from her classroom in about.. literally three minutes, and she couldn't even begin to count how many of them acknowledge her already!

Was she always this popular?

Come to think of it, lately she had been receiving all sorts of letters in her locker. Most of them being letters of admiration and.. love. As much as she didn't like to say this, she had been rejecting confessions left and right, it was crazy! Well, she had been normally dealing with those ever since she started her second year in this new school, it increased in volume when she caught that psycho, but suddenly these days it was even worse!

Miku shook her head and kicked the thoughts out of her head. That didn't matter right now, she wasn't getting any luck spotting Luka like this.

Yes, she was looking for _Luka_ , the aloof and cold looking diva that had transferred recently. Miku figured that she was probably eating alone somewhere, and ever since she had an epiphany back in the classroom, she wanted to change that. So she decided to invite her to eat lunch with their group! Well.. that was the plan. She still couldn't locate Luka though.

She sighed and waved back to a group of girls in some corner who were calling her name, she raised a brow at their reaction. It was as if they were having a low-key seizure or something, it actually made her a little worried. Glancing around, Miku fortunately spotted a familiar scene across the student filled hallways, the upperclassmen!

Meiko and Kaito!

It seemed that the former was chiding Kaito again for preferring to only eat ice cream at lunch, he just rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. They were also well-known in their school as a couple, and was respectively, both the top students among a few in their year—which was definitely not as competitive as the second years. Miku's group had gotten close with them ever since the psycho incident, they were there too.

Well, Kaito was. Her group was also close with two more upperclassmen as well, Teto and Ruko, each one of them popular in their own right. They were good folks.

Their uniforms were distinctly different by year by the way, specifically the colors of the ribbons or ties. The freshmen wear blue, juniors yellow and the seniors green. It was convenient, it made classifying and acknowledging students by year easier.

Miku waved over to the two with a smile on her face and caught their attention. The two upperclassmen blinked for a second before wide smiles graced their faces as they immediately went over to their adorable kouhai. In a span of a single blink, the junior felt hands on her head and found herself being petted— _again_.

The junior pouted like a kid, "Must you do this every time you see me?"

"We can't help it," Meiko laughed before petting Miku vigorously then finally let go, the younger girl looked vexed at the state of her hair, "You are so cute!"

Kaito withdrew his hand when they had ruffled her hair bad enough, chuckling with his _ohoho_ laugh.

Miku groaned and began to fix her ruined pony tail, "Anyway, have you guys seen Luka?"

Meiko smirked wittingly, "Oh? Isn't that the rumored transferee that caused such a huge commotion in the student body for starting a ' _fiery_ ' rivalry with the popular Hatsune Miku?" she air quoted, which made _fiery_ mean more than it actually did, or was there really a different tone in it?

"Though you guys on first name basis now?" the brunette looked teasing, "Wow, Miku. You're relentless."

Miku was perplexed, "..what are you talking about?"

The female senior shook her head, sighing at the fact the Miku was as dense as the great walls of China, "Anyway, I think I saw her go upstairs.. or something."

This made Miku think for a while, soon she flashed them an adorable thankful grin, "Thanks for telling me!"

She excused herself before waving her hands as she left the two upperclassmen, picking up her speed. They waved back at her departure, watching her as she walked along the wide hallways. Kaito was smiling through the whole thing, this made Meiko nudge him on the ribs, though he swiftly maneuvered away from her unforgiving elbow. He was ticklish there!

She simply looked amused at his reaction, "What are you smiling about?"

Quickly recovering from her onslaught, Kaito responded with a gesture of his head to the fangirls and fanboys sighing every time Miku walked past them.

The senior laughed as if he was an old man looking over her grandchild, "She grows up so obliviously fast."

Meiko raised her eyebrows with a shake of her head, the thought of a certain troubled cherry lover making her sigh. One of these days, she really had to check on in Miku's class, things had been very eventful lately.

Damn, Miku really was relentless.

* * *

Miku ran up the stairs which only led to one place, it was the school's rooftop. She was sure about this one, because of course! Why didn't she thought of it before? It was the perfect place to eat alone, or to just be alone in general. Not many people hang on the rooftop because of the hassle to go up and down from there, but it seemed like Luka was the exact type of person to take that extra effort.

She shook her head at the thought.

When the teal haired girl reached her destination, she evened her breathing and swallowed. Was she nervous? She didn't know, but she couldn't stay still on her feet either. After a big exhale, Miku twisted the shiny knob open and swung the door, relieved to easily spot Luka sitting on a sakura colored checkered picnic blanket eating gracefully by herself.

The rooftop was a safe place, it was high fenced so no one would get hurt, it was still clean too as the school was fairly new. Needless to say, Luka wouldn't even step a foot here if everything was grungy and a mess. No one would, really.

Luka looked very surprised at the disturbance and had a chopstick holding a chunk of rice halfway down to her mouth. Her lunchbox—scratch that, _lunchboxes—_ were towering three stacks high, Miku could've sworn that two of them were pure expensive side dishes and one was white rice. Wait, also a bunch of tunas?

Wow, she never thought Luka ate like Miki who had an insatiable black hole stomach.

Miku released a grin at the sight before closing the door behind her and walking over to her flabbergasted and confused rival. There was an unnerving silence—to Luka—as the teal haired girl went to her, when she was in front of her _domain_ , she decided to break the silence.

Luka was still baffled, "What are you doing here?"

"How did you even find me?"

The said girl shrugged, ignoring her questions, "I just wanted to ask if you would like to join us in lunch, next time."

"No, thank you," Luka was quick to reply with a scoff, she loved doing that, didn't she, "I'm very much fine by myself."

Still, that didn't stop Miku from convincing her, "Oh come on! I bet your food would taste better if you had people to share it with!"

Luka didn't answer and stubbornly jutted her chin up in the air before popping another piece of tuna in her mouth. The teal haired girl inwardly laughed at the way she was acting, she was like the kid Luka from nine years ago, it was adorable.

Miku sighed, but not in defeat, nope.

She stared at Luka in the eyes, "Well.. is there a way for me to convince you?"

The stubborn girl deadpanned, "No, you cannot convince me."

After a thoughtful moment, Miku's face brightened up as if what she thought resolved all the poverty in the world, "I'll just eat with you then!" she decided as she sat on Luka's sacred picnic blanket that was _once_ occupied _only_ by her. Luka was in shock, how did it end up like this?

She knitted her eyebrows together, beyond bewildered on what her idiot rival was thinking, "What's with you?"

Well, she had a perfect reason to be puzzled, right? Like, they never actually _talked_ except for that one plight in the gym locker room. Their involvement with each other was mostly whenever they challenged and debated against one another. Which weren't really conversations, so this was very weird.

"Honestly," Miku answered as she pulled out her lunch box once more from the cloth, deciding to finish her food, "I don't know either."

"But for some reason," she stopped in her actions, and looked into Luka's azure eyes, "I just wanted to befriend you."

The said girl looked away, a little flustered from her gaze that was too intense for her comfort, though she was still skeptical, "You do know that we're rivals, right?"

Her rival nodded her head absently, taking a piece of leek with her chopsticks from her lunch box and ate it, "I know, but it's not like I'm breaking any laws trying to befriend you, _right?_ " she grinned playfully.

Luka continued to feel dubious, but now conflicted, "But, why?"

"I just want to."

Luka scoffed again, ruffled, "Whatever, I don't care what you do or want," she continued eating her huge all in one lunch box with her eyes closed indignantly, trying to ignore her current predicament.

Miku chuckled before making another attempt to invite Luka, "Soo.. you still wanna join us for lunch?"

"No."

"Okay."

Luka peeked at the girl beside her with her chopsticks in her mouth, a little surprised by her willingness, however she immediately regretted it when she saw the shit eating grin on the idiot's face.

The diva frowned, "Why are you still here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "I told you, no."

Miku replied with a nonchalant wave of her hands, "I know, I know, so I'll just eat here with you."

Luka spluttered, she was fortunate that she wasn't chewing anything at the time!

"WHat," she breathed.

"I said I'll ea—"

"I heard you," she sighed, vexed more than anything, "You're stubborn."

"So are you," Miku was very amused.

"Touche," the diva stopped talking with a shake of her head and finished eating in silence.

Miku stopped trying to convince her as well, it went on like that until the bell finally rang.

This was probably the longest lunch she'd ever had, Luka thought as they fixed up their lunches and stood. She saw Miku stretch in the corner of her eye and noticed her crooked tie. It bothered Luka like an antagonizing itch on her butt cheek during class. She tried ignoring it but its atrocious crookedness wouldn't stop bugging her! She sighed in exasperation, causing confusion to the other oblivious girl.

"Your tie is crooked," Luka pointed to the offending lemon colored tie, to think that the tie pins would hold it down, it was incredible how it couldn't seem to keep up with whatever stress her rival was giving it. Just how much activity does she do to render the pin useless?

"Oh," Miku blinked before fixing her tie, but honestly she had no idea what she was trying to do. Her dad usually did it for her, but today he wasn't home. She didn't think it would be that bad though, with a small groan she struggled knotting her tie back into an agreeable shape, tangling her fingers in the process.

Seeing as her efforts were in vain, she was about to give up until she heard another irritable sigh, followed by stomping footsteps from across. Miku raised her head at the noise only to see Luka's face right in front of her.

They both looked startled for a while, and before the other could see the splash of pink on their cheeks they quickly looked away from each other. Luka looked down to tend to the idiot's crooked tie. The way she handled the cloth was gentle and precise, the slight grazes from her fingertips on her clothes made Miku's heart go crazy as if blaring red alert due to their intimacy.

They had never been this close! She just wasn't used to it, **OK**?

A minute later it was finally fixed and Luka immediately moved away from Miku.

Both of them discreetly releasing sighs of relief that they didn't even notice they were holding in.

Though damn, why did they suddenly feel so meek?

"Uhm.." Miku rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, finally calming down when they were a good distance away, "Thank you.. for fixing it."

Luka faced her back to Miku with a perpetual _hmph_ like she had always done. Miku let out a grin at this, maybe she was just thinking too much. She shook the awkwardness earlier away from her thoughts and ran ahead with a wave of her hands, "See you tomorrow lunch!"

She quickly disappeared from Luka's sight, who looked flustered and alarmed at the same time.

For two different reasons..

Wait, did that mean that she was going to go here everyday?!

* * *

Classes had already ended for the day several minutes ago, yet students were clogging the supposedly spacious hallway with their chatters and bodies of different ranges. However, the daunting crescendo of Megurine Luka's stomps immediately made them give way to one of the school's top students with hushed whispers.

She looked furious.

Today was also the showing of results from the midterm exams they had a few weeks prior, and it had been posted to the bulletin board only this dismissal. Rumors were already circulating about the results, and she was unhappy with the nearby natter she'd overheard. She didn't care about the looks she was receiving as she took heavy steps towards the bulletin board, though she did notice _her rival_ already there. Miku looked amused as always at what she was seeing.

But Luka didn't give her much thought as her heated stare immediately landed on the top spot of the innocent piece of paper thumb tacked on the board.

She scowled at the contents.

 **1ST: Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka**

..whAT!

This wasn't what was supposed to happen! She was supposed to be the only one in _first_ , what sorcery was this! She fumed as she directed her fiery glare onto a guiltless Miku, at this point the crowd didn't dissipate but instead circled the two, moving away lest they get hit by Luka's stray eyes that screamed **doom**.

Unsurprisingly, Miku wasn't bothered at all and instead shrugged coolly at the results, she looked tickled actually.

..which was unnaccepTabLEE!

Luka just scoffed to the side before stomping away from the crowd with her nose stuck in the air, much like she did when she entered. Leaving stares of different emotions trailing on her back. Miku smiled at the display, though gave a little sigh afterwards. She'll admit, the glare was actually a little frightening, but she didn't let it get to her. Little did Luka know that Miku was actually quite challenged to go toe to toe with her rival, she'd never made so much effort to get to this point _again_ , not since they were kids and in second grade.

Hmn.. wait.

They first met in their second grade, now they met again in their second year.

What a _big_ coincidence that was..

Though, there was one more thing about it that made it so interesting to beat Luka at something—although Miku didn't exactly beat her in the results.

It was.. Luka's reactions.

Miku chuckled at the thought, ignoring the chatters of different volumes the crowd was making as she simply walked away the opposite direction.

She was so cute when she was mad.

"Sport's Day is definitely going to be a fun day," she muttered to herself like a whistle.

Blissfully unaware of the malicious darkness brewing just around the corner, and the huge threat it posed for the upcoming event.

For her.


	8. AN NOTE

**AN: ..** hi. I- It's been a year, hasn't it?..before you guys kill me, let me explain. First and foremost.. I have _not_ suddenly abandoned this story, or all my other stories for that matter. It's just that.. fate wasn't very kind to me, or rather, I seem to have a magnet for bad luck.

You see.. I had already written the _8th_ and _9th_ chapter for this story-and a little bit on the _10th_ , all very long and somewhere over 8,000 words. It's actually a very exciting chapter full of events, fun sports day and some unexpected drama. But.. since I wanted to finish the 9th chapter first before uploading the 8th, I never got around to release it.

And probably never will.

..b- because I can't!

Because my **goddamn** netbook suddenly _broke down_ while I was making documents for a thesis, and I just.. **my fucking god!** I lost _everything_ , the document, _all of my goddamn fanfiction plans and chapter and_ _ **everything**_. We tried to fix it, but it was not fixable, the poor old thing just won't startup anymore. I was pissed beyond belief, and every time I remember all the shit-ton of.. _trash_ I had over there, it gives me the regretful _pain_..

I- I guess.. my netbook couldn't handle the gay anymore..

Please understand that I was very torn about the loss of my gay netbook, it held some of my first fan fiction ever and was very dear to me. Not to mention, the whole **Dear Hatsune,** story with _27_ chapter summaries in there was _finished,_ and now it's just.. _gone_.

I've forgotten some of the most important parts in this story and the feeling of all the wasted effort it left me with stuck to me like a leech. I suddenly lost the motivation to redo such a _long_ and supposedly fun chapter again.

So.. until then, the continuation of this story is.. inestimable. But I will do my best to build up what I lost again, although it had been very frustrating.. I still want to finish this, because that's what I planned to do here in the first place.

But for now.. it's in a hiatus, I am super sorry everyone.

Still, I would like to thank everyone who gave time to read this story, and even gave it follows, favorites and reviews. Each and every one of them are still very much appreciated, and I thank you for that.

Goddamnit, I hate doing this, I never get to finish anything.. but I hope I change that.

Peace and love everyone.


End file.
